petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Petit Computer 3/@comment-15296152-20140916055642
I downloaded the movie zip , and have watched all of them (it's a collection of videos). The first I saw was an image of two anime people, and while I don't know the conversation going on in the text, at times, the girl would grow and grow and grow (maybe as a means being closer to the camera, I dunno). The interesting part of that was that there was a sillouhette of the characters behind them to take the form of a transparent shadow. At first I thought it was part of the character graphics, leading the impression that graphic pixels can also have their own alpha setting, but it didn't exactly scale and position well with the character that grew big, so it was a separate sprite. What I don't know if it is a unique graphic, or uses the existing character graphic with some special settings. The video does not demonstrate this in code. Then there was videos of the animation tool, and it being used for a fighter. The tool looked simple to use and seemed to use the SPLINK feature, but the game that used the animations looked like it lagged in updating the sprite information as various animation sets were played, as parts updated before others on a per-frame basis. The tool did try to scale a sprite, but it seemed like it only affected positioning and not the graphics themselves, leading the full sprite to look like it was breaking apart. There were videos of the main SmileBasic interface (in Japanese), and well as the graphic editor for sprites. Things you expected were in it. Dot Racer and Dungeon Tanken were there. Now for a video that I think people will want to know and learn. Jump is the name of the game, and it showed platforming elements (something a lot of people have been asking about). The video following shows code portions, so they can look at it. One of the notable things I saw in the code was using SPDEF in much the same way you'd use BGMSETD for audio, in which it takes a label, and is filled in by DATA lines suceeding the actual label. It starts with a number for how many definitions there are, and then one by one sets X (left), Y (top), W, H, HOME_X, HOME_Y, and ATTR. Later on, it shows some SPANIM commands, and from the look of it, it utilizes what was read for the SPDEF label code. For instance... SPANIM AN,"I",8,0,8,1,8,2,0 AN is the sprite index. "I" is to identify that this line will provide animation data for what character graphic will be used in sequence. Following is the time in frames, and the index from the SPDEF set. This is in 3 sets total, each having 8 frames per graphic. The 0 at the end looks to indicate the end of the animation group (if more than one set of data is used?). SPANIM AN,"XY",90,X,Y,-20,X,Y-48,-20,X,Y,0 Same as above, but provide animation data for position. Makes a kind of static up and down motion (a jump). I'm not sure why latter portions are negative (-20) for frame time. Here's an interesting function, though I'm not sure if it is user-made or built in. BT=STKANDBTN() It's actually one of the user-made DEF (function) modules, combining the BUTTON command with the STICK command (which you can read ala STICK OUT SX, SY - reading from -1.0 to 1.0 each) SPOFS I, X, Y, Z vs ----- SPOFS I OUT X, Y, Z The former sets, the latter retrieves (much like STICK earlier). The OUT command determines this. Numerous commands do this, like SPDEF. SDLOAD N$,W% Loads a (DAT?) file specified in N$ into array W%. Looks to fill each entry of the array with 4-byte values. Not sure if there is a command that can get the size of the DAT file prior to loading it, as the Jump code doesn't seem to show it. We know there is CHKFILE() to see if the file exists, so one for finding the size exists. BGLOAD I, TMP% Load BG tile data onto layer I from array TMP% The rest of the videos show other games and SmileBoom interfaces.